The present invention relates to refrigerators. More particularly, the present invention relates to refrigerators that are adapted to record and play back audio messages.
Refrigerators store food as their primary function. Yet, this is not the only role that refrigerators play in many installations. People often use refrigerators in other ways. For example, notes are sometimes stuck on the refrigerator using magnets or otherwise. Although a convenient location to place notes or reminders for one another, this can result in a cluttered appearance created by paper notes adhered to the refrigerator or stuck to the refrigerator by magnets.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator and a message center for a refrigerator that does not require the cluttered appearance created by paper notes adhered to the refrigerator or stuck to the refrigerator with magnets.                Another object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator with a message center that provides an indication it there are any messages.        
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator that is capable of recording and playing back audio messages.
These and/or other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims.